


Under the Same Sky

by PastaForItaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaForItaly/pseuds/PastaForItaly
Summary: I don't fully have the plot of the story worked out yet and I suck at coming up with summaries anyway. So I'll just leave the character infos here http://damagedchaos.deviantart.com/gallery/63125991/Character-Info-for-Under-the-Same-Sky





	1. Prologue

A long time ago, a war broke out between human and animal hybrids. Humans had always felt superior to the hybrids, thinking of them as nothing but animals instead of people like them. Every day, humans would belittle hybrids, sometimes to the point of violence. The animal hybrids had gotten sick of being treated unfairly by the humans and decided to fight back. What had started as small conflicts here and there soon turned to war as the humans refused to change their attitudes towards hybrids. The hybrids had hoped the war would bring them equality, but it only brought them fear and sadness. Many people, humans and hybrids alike, died in this terrible war. People lost their loved ones, even innocent children had been massacred in this bloody battle. And many more lives would have been lost if the war had not been stopped.

The Gods had taken pity on the hybrids. They had only wanted to be treated equally after all. So they combined their powers together and created a God for the hybrids, a fox hybrid named Luna. They told Luna to descend and stop the war and she gladly accepted the task. And so, she descended to stop the war.

She told them that the fight was unnecessary and that the humans needed to treat the hybrids better. She said that aside for their animal features, the hybrids were no different than the humans. A few humans backed off at her words, but some were ignoring her. They still wanted to fight, wanted to kill more hybrids. Soon enough, the other Gods had to get involved to stop the bloody conflict.

In the end, Luna encouraged the hybrids to leave and start their own village, stating that she would lead them. And a lot of the hybrids agreed, while others refused to leave their home. The ones who had agreed packed their bags and left with Luna to start a new life. Even a few humans that had liked and gotten along with hybrids wanted to go with them, and Luna gladly accepted them. They settled in a forest far away from the town, creating homes for them to live in and build their new lives together. And Luna led them, just as she promised.

Years later, when she could see the village was thriving, she gave birth to a boy and raised him as the next leader. And when he turned eighteen, she told the village he was their new leader and promised to always watch over them before returning to the heavens.

The village continued on, for generations and generations. Humans and Hybrids lived peacefully in this village. And it's in this very village where the story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this a couple weeks ago and just now got around to posting it cause I didn't have a title for it when I wrote it. I wrote it simply because I wanted to use some old OCs that I never use anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh my goodness! Naomi, is that what you are wearing tomorrow?"

Lucy, Naomi and Ellen all looked toward the door when they heard Rosie Blooms' voice. She was standing there, tail wagging and eyes wide and practically sparkling as she stared at the flowy sea-blue gown Naomi was wearing. Dave Chiaro was there as well and he carefully peeked around the door-frame, unsure if Naomi was changing since Rosie didn't bother to knock.

"Yes, this is what I'm wearing tomorrow," Naomi said.

_Unfortunately._

"Isn't it lovely?" Lucy asked, smiling proudly as she stepped away from her daughter.  
  
"Very lovely!" Rosie exclaimed as she walked over. "I'm jealous Naomi. I'd love to wear something so pretty like that."  
  
_Be my guest,_ Naomi thought.  
  
"It does look pretty," Dave said as he followed Rosie over. Naomi was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the compliments. She wasn't happy, considering what this dress was meant for.  
  
"I hope I get to wear something this pretty when I get married," Ellen said as she stood up.  
  
"I'm sure you will dear. Now, let's go get a snack so Naomi can talk with her friends," Lucy said as she led Ellen out of the bedroom. She closed the door and Naomi let out a sigh as she sat down.  
  
"Are you excited for tomorrow? You'll finally be eighteen," Rosie said excitedly as she sat down on Naomi's bed. Her pink hair swayed a bit as she got settled.  
  
"And you'll be getting married," Dave added as he sat down beside Rosie, causing the pink-haired dog hybrid to blush a bit.  
  
Tomorrow was April 21st, Naomi's birthday. It was also the day she was to be wed, by her father's orders. As the eldest daughter of the Silverstar family, it would be her duty to take over as leader once her father passed away. The only problem was, her father had chosen who she would marry. She didn't get to choose for herself.  
  
"I would be excited, if I wasn't marrying Nemphis. I hate him," Naomi said as her cat ears flattened against her head and Rosie sighed a bit.  
  
"Yea, Nemphis is kind of a jerk. It's too bad your father wouldn't let you choose who you wanted to marry," Dave said.  
  
"That's because my father is a sexist jerk who thinks women can't make their own choices," Naomi growled as her tail lashed to the side. Dave and Rosie exchanged uncomfortable glances. It was no secret that Naomi and her father, Daniel, didn't get along. In fact, Daniel hated Naomi and Ellen. He had wanted a son, but fate had given him two daughters instead.  
  
"Well, who would you rather marry?" Rosie asked and Naomi stayed quiet. There was no one in the village that she liked as more than a friend. But if she had to pick...  
  
Naomi opened her mouth to answer, but before she could there was a knock on the door. All three of them looked toward the door.  
  
"Miss Naomi? May I come in?" Someone asked and Naomi smiled a bit.  
  
"Yes Lightning. Come in," she said. Lightning Malatesta opened the door and entered the room. He glanced at Rosie and Dave as he walked over to Naomi. He then seemed to notice what Naomi was wearing.  
  
"What a pretty gown. Is that for tomorrow?" He asked and Naomi frowned as she nodded.  
  
"Yea, it is."  
  
"Naomi isn't happy about the marriage at all," Rosie said and Lightning chuckled.  
  
"I know. She's been complaining about it to me for weeks now," he said and Naomi pouted.  
  
"Oh, hush."  
  
The four of them had talked together for a while, until Lucy came back.  
  
"Sorry to butt in guys, but I need to help Naomi change out of the gown," she said. Rosie and Dave stood up.  
  
"That's okay. We should be heading out anyway," Dave said.  
  
"Yea. See you tomorrow Naomi," Rosie said as she and David headed for the door.  
  
"See ya," she murmured. Lightning gave her a worried look before he followed them out the door. Lucy watched them go and after Lightning had shut the door, she faced Naomi.  
  
"Alright, let's get you changed."  
  
\---  
  
After dinner, Naomi had taken and bath and retired to her room. She was staring out the window as she dried her hair. She was dreading tomorrow, she didn't want it to come...  
  
"Miss Naomi, may I come in?" She heard Lightning at her door.  
  
"Yes, come in," she said, turning around as Lightning entered the room. Looking at him, she suddenly had an idea. She walked over to the door and shut it. Lightning gave her a confused look as she turned to him with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Lightning, I have something to ask you," she said and Lightning smiled.  
  
"Then ask. It's my job to fulfill your requests," he said. Naomi stared at him for a moment, gathering up her courage.  
  
"Lightning, please help me escape the village."


	3. Chapter 2

Naomi stared back at Lightning as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Miss Naomi... Are you sure about this?" He asked. "What about your mother and sister? Or Rosie and Dave? Can you really leave them behind?" He asked and Naomi looked away. She walked over to the window and stared outside.

"I have to Lightning. Staying here will only ruin my life. I'll be married to Nemphis if I stay here... And I don't want that. Leaving is my only option," Naomi said as she turned to face Lightning. "Please Lightning... Help me."

Lightning sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Naomi watched him, afraid he would say no and leave her to escape without help. Finally Lightning headed to the door and put his hand on the knob.

"We'll leave at midnight, so pack a bag. Be dressed by then and we'll go," he murmured as he walked out the room.

By the time midnight rolled around, Naomi was dressed and ready to go. She heard a light tap on her door and she walked out her room. Lightning took her hand and led her to the front door of her father's mansion. The managed to get to the front door without being seen and they slipped out. Once they were outside, Naomi pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and they headed off down the street. They took back alleys and unused walkways to avoid being seen by anyone who might be roaming the town at night. And once they made it to the entrance of the village, Naomi turned to Lightning.

"Thank you Lightning. This means so much to me," she said and Lightning tightened his grip on her hand.

"You're saying that as if this is good bye. But I'm not letting go alone," he said and Naomi's eyes widened.

"Lightning... You can't leave your family. They need you."

"This isn't up for negotiations. Either you let me come with you or I'm taking you back to the mansion," he said and Naomi's ears flattened against her head.

"Are you sure you want to come? You might never be able to come back."

"That's fine. Miss Naomi, my job is to protect you, your mother entrusted you to me. I can't let you go alone," he said. Naomi just stared at him for a moment before turning and heading out of the village.

"Let's go then."

They walked until morning came. When Lightning felt like they were far enough away from the village, he and Naomi stopped to rest by a river. Naomi had started a fire as Lightning had fished. Now they were eating the two fish he had caught before they settled down for some sleep.

"You think they have realized we're gone yet?" Lightning asked and Naomi nodded.

"Probably. I bet the people in the village are freaking out by now," she said. "Probably searching every where to see if they can find me. Your family is probably worried about you."

"And your's isn't? Your father will probably just be angry, but your mom and sister will be worried," he said.

"Maybe," Naomi murmured. She finished eating her fish and scooted closer to Lightning. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she leaned against him. He curled his tail around her waist, as if to show he would protect her.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up later so we can continue on our way," he said and Naomi closed her eyes.

\---

They traveled for about three weeks before they finally made it to a town, taking turns between resting and walking and who would keep watch for the night. They both pulled the hoods of their cloaks over their heads, to hide their animal features. All the children in the Hybrid Village grew up learning the history behind their village. And since Lightning and Naomi were unaware if the prejudice against hybrids still exists in other places, they wanted to be careful. Better safe than sorry.

"Stay close to me and don't let go of my hand," Lightning whispered to her when he saw the streets were a bit crowded. Naomi only nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. They made their way through the crowd, until Lightning saw a hotel. He pulled Naomi into the building and they both relaxed, happy to be out of the crowd.

"Wait here while I request for a room," he said as he walk up to the counter. Naomi watched him before looking around. She had never been in a hotel before. Of course, this is the first time she's ever left the village. People had come and gone from the village, whether it was for a vacation or for business. Even her Father had left a few times, mostly for business, but he never allowed Naomi or her mother and sister to leave.

Naomi felt a little sad thinking about her mother and sister and she shook her head as Lightning walked back over. He gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Naomi nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. Did they give us a room?" She asked and Lightning nodded.

"Yea, come on," he said before leading her to their room. When they walked in, they set their bags down and Naomi walked over to the bed and flopped down. Lightning chuckled and walked over to the other bed.

"So, first things first. Tomorrow, I'll go out and look for a job," Lightning said and Naomi sat up.

"Okay. I'll look for one too," she said and Lightning frowned.

"I would rather you stay here, that way I'll know you're safe Miss Naomi," he said and Naomi shook her head.

"No. If you're going to get a job then I am too. I'll try to get a job at the same place as you, that way you won't need to worry. Also, don't call me 'Miss' anymore. Just call me Naomi."

"What? I couldn't!"

"Well, you're going to have to. Lightning, we're not at the village anymore. You and I are just friends now, not client and bodyguard. So please, just call me by my name," she said and Lightning averted his gaze.

"Alright... Naomi," he said and she smiled.

"Good."

\---

"P-Please don't! I haven't done anything wrong," a rabbit hybrid cried as she was dragged into an abandoned house near the outskirts of the city. The two men who captured her forced her down onto her knees in front of another man. She looked at him fearfully as he unsheathed his sword. He stared back at her, sadness evident in his red eyes. He held his sword steady, not moving at all. The rabbit hybrid struggled against her captors, a fresh wave of tears spilling from her eyes.

"Please, let me go!"

"What are you waiting for? Kill her," a man leaning against the back wall said, watching the boy with the sword. He tensed up and brought the sword back. The rabbit's shrill cry made him stop from plunging it into her chest. He lowered the sword and shook his head.

"I can't do it," he said and the man growled. He stalked forward, jerking the sword from his hand and shoving him to the side.

"Why did I expect anything different? You're such a weakling," he said. The boy quickly looked away as the man stabbed the hybrid girl, her cries making him feel sick.

"Finish her off. I need to have a talk with my son," the man said as he handed the sword off. He grabbed his son's wrist and dragged him out of the building. Then he grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall.

"When will you get over this fondness you have for these filthy creatures and finally honor your family? Have you forgotten what they have done to us?" He snapped and the boy just stared back at him.

"It's not their fault. Not all of them are bad, just like not all humans are good," he said, letting out a small cry when his father tightened his grip.

"How stupid can you be? All of them are vile creatures that need to be exterminated! How long will you go on until you realize this, Aden? We have to kill them, we have to rid the town of these vermin!"

"No. We need to stop killing them. Their deaths are pointless, when-" He was cut off when his father slapped him. He looked over as the men walked out. Aden quickly averted his gaze when he saw the lifeless body of the rabbit hybrid.

"We are finished sir."

"Good. I'll be taking my worthless son home then. Go display her in town, so everyone knows we struck again."

"Yes sir," the men said before taking their leave. His father let go of his throat and turned away. He began to head home and Aden kept his gaze on the ground as he followed him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since I've written a chapter for this story, sorry about that. I don't really have an excuse

"Ms. Silverstar, please go put these books where they belong."

"Of course, Mrs. Fearn," Naomi replied, putting the books on the cart and taken them to their designated section. She and Lightning had managed to get a job at a local library. Since Sophia Fearn, the owner of the library, had workers that had quit recently, she was eager to hire both of them. Lightning was rather good at the job, but Naomi wasn't all that great at it. She was glad that Mrs. Fearn was a patient woman.

She put the books where they were suppose to go and turned as Lightning enter her view.

"Here, these go over there as well. Mrs. Fearn forgot to hand them to you," he said as he hand three books over. Naomi nodded and check the author name before putting them where they were suppose to go.

"You're getting good at this," he said as he also put a couple books on the shelf. Naomi didn't miss the teasing tone in his voice and she slapped his tail with her own.

"Only because Mrs. Fearn is so patient with me. She really is such a kind woman," she said. Both of their ears twitched simultaneously when they heard the door open, followed by Mrs. Fearn welcoming the person coming in. Lightning smiled at Naomi before moving on to put some more books on the shelf and she did the same. She pushed the cart to another section to reshelve other books. And she almost bumped into someone.

She pulled the cart to a stop quickly and the young man halted just as fast. Naomi stared at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry sir."

"No, that's quite alright," he said. Naomi couldn't help staring at him as he walked past her. He had black hair with red streaks and stunning red eyes. He was a human, one of the many she had encountered since coming to this town. She watched him disappear into the non-fiction section before she continued pushing the cart.

She was in the middle of reshelving the other books when the young man suddenly came to the section she was in. She pulled the cart closer to her as he scanned the titles of the books on the shelf. Then he turned his attention to her and Naomi smiled at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"May I ask for your name?" He asked and Naomi gave him a puzzled expression. That was new, most people who came in only wanted her to help them find a book they were looking for. They never asked for her name.

"You want my name?"

"Yes."

"Oh... Well, my name is Naomi Silverstar," she said, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Naomi Silverstar," he repeated. "It's a pretty unique name. My name is Aden Sinato. It's nice to meet you."

He held his hand out to her and she looked at it for a moment. Then she took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'd love to continue chatting, but I'm working right now and-"

"It's okay," he said, cutting her off. He gave her a small smile before turning and heading to another section. She watched him go and sighed a bit. She actually wanted to talk to him a bit more, but she had work to do.

\---

"Ready to head home?" Lightning asked once their shifts were over. Naomi looked at him and nodded. They both grabbed their cloaks and pulled the hoods over their heads before heading out. They hadn't gone more than a couple of steps when someone grabbed Naomi's wrist. She turned around, ready to tell the person to let go, until she saw it was Aden.

"Oh, Aden... Were you waiting for me?" She asked as Lightning turned to look at them.

"Yes. I wanted to talk with you some more, if that's okay," he said and Naomi nodded.

"Yea, I'd like to talk with you as well," she said. Lightning cleared his throat, quite loudly at that, and they both looked at him.

"You can come too, if you want," Aden said and Lightning growled.

"I would be coming whether you wanted me to or not," he snapped, but Aden just laughed.

"Cool. Follow me, I know a great cafe that's close by."


	5. Chapter 4

Daniel was irritated. It's been five weeks. Five weeks since Naomi, his daughter, skipped out on her wedding. Five weeks since she and Lightning disappeared. He knew it was Naomi's plan. Everyone thought maybe Lightning had kidnapped her, but he knew better. His daughter had always been a disrespectful child. Always back talked, always snuck off with those two good-for-nothing friends of her's with Lightning in tow. While he and Lightning certainly didn't get along, there was even more bad blood between him and his useless daughter.

He should have locked her away in her room. He should have banned all visitors, made it so only Nemphis could visit. She had too much freedom, this is what happens when women are given too much freedom. They get bold and step out of place. They disrespect the men they are suppose to obey. He had already taught Lucy and Ellen what would happen if they _ever_ disobeyed him like Naomi had done. They were so much more obedient, more than Naomi had ever been.

There was a knock on the door to his chambers.

"Come in."

The door opened and Nemphis walked in. He walked to Daniel and kneeled in front of the throne.

"You called for me, sir?" Nemphis asked, keeping his head bowed to him.

"Lift your head. We're family after all. At least, we will be, once you and Naomi are married," Daniel said and Nemphis looked at him.

"But we aren't, sir. She skipped out on us," Nemphis said, and Daniel nodded.

"That she did. That good for nothing wretch. Which is why I have called you here. I have a mission for you Nemphis."

"What is it, sir?"

"Find Naomi and Lightning. Bring them back. I will discipline Naomi thoroughly once she is returned and you will also be present. You will need to discipline her as well, it would do no good if she were only to listen to me and not her husband."

"Of course sir."

"Good, you are dismissed," Daniel said and Nemphis nodded. He stood and made his way to the door.

"Actually, I have one more thing to say," Daniel said and Nemphis turned to look at him. "I asked you to bring both of them back. But let's say... Lightning put up a fight and you need to use force. If only Naomi can came back alive, I won't complain..."

Nemphis grinned. He knew exactly what he was telling him to do. He wanted him to kill Lightning and only bring Naomi back alive.

"Of course sir. I won't let you down."


End file.
